Small digital devices, including small portable wearable devices, including wearable medical devices, fitness bracelets, smart watches, and other forms of ‘smart’ jewelry, are increasingly popular to help users monitor their physical activities and receive notifications, but often have little space or battery power to spare for displays, keyboards, and other human interfaces. Other portable and wearable devices support applications relating to athletics, entertainment, shopping, photography, social communication, task reminders, home automation, warehouse or factory automation, personal navigation, and so forth. These portable and wearable devices can be wirelessly linked to larger electronic devices such as a personal smartphone, tablet, laptop, desktop computer, physician's or trainer's workstation, television, projector, monitor, or kiosk that have larger display subsystems and ample power, to permit use of the larger devices to display data recorded on the wearable devices. Such computerized devices are increasingly prevalent in homes, offices, schools, hospitals, hotels, fitness centers, airports and other public spaces. The goal of this invention is to make it easy for a person to securely connect her wearable device to a computerized device she encounters, for the purpose of viewing information from her device and possibly sharing that information with nearby acquaintances.